


Haunted Souls

by tooweirdtowrite



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ryden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooweirdtowrite/pseuds/tooweirdtowrite
Summary: Everything begins with a key Heather found. Love letters from 1970s and Haunted Chelsea Hotel...
Relationships: Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New York, 1980.

“Haunted Hotel! Read the latest statements of the witnesses!” shouted the newspaper seller boy on the street in the perishing cold of the December morning. He waved the newspapers in his chilblained hands. Heather pulled the scarf to her nose to save herself from the heavy wind while casting furtive glances at the newspaper seller boy. With the pushing wind after her, she opened the heavy door of the Chelsea Hotel and stepped in by not believing in the words of him. She pulled down her scarf to talk when she arrived at the reception desk.  
“May I help you?” said the brown-eyed, almost 40-year-old man behind his glasses.  
“Do you have any rooms available?” said Heather while trying her suitcase to stand.  
“Do you want a single room, Miss? said, man.  
Heather looked at his finger with no longer a wedding ring. She didn’t let herself to dive into sadness again and shook her head.  
“Yes, I want a single room, please. And I don’t know how much I am going to stay.”  
“Well, okay. Can I have your identity card for the registration procedures, please?” said the man with a bored voice.  
She put her ID card on the desk murmuring an “of course”.  
The man took the card and after a while gave it back with a key written 708 on it and with a brochure.  
“Here is your key for your room, Miss. You can call the number on the brochure if you need something or have a problem with the room. Let John take your suitcase to your room. Welcome to the Hotel Chelsea. Have a nice day.”  
A short man emerged behind Heather after the man said that.  
She let him take her suitcase and after smiling the man at the reception, she took the key, brochure, and her ID card and headed to the elevator.

When she entered the room she found her suitcase right in front of her. She closed the door and literally threw herself to the bed, looked at the ceiling which had old-fashioned paintings on it. She looked at her hand again, touched the finger she had a wedding ring only 2 months ago. She remembered the day that her husband came to her and told her that he has cheated on her, by trying to be “honest”. The tears were almost overflowing from her eyes, but she lifted her head up and said “Okay. We’ll divorce and you can go to the other woman.”  
All the thoughts faded away with the knocking sound on the door of the room. The man who the receptionist said that his name is John was looking at her when Heather opened the door. John started to talk while taking a key out of his red jacket’s pocket “Uh, hello Miss Williams, I am sorry for disturbing you, but there was a key that we were keeping in the reception desk. The last guest of this room had said that she found this key in this room and it wasn’t matching with any of the locks in the room. We tried this almost in every room in the hotel but it really doesn’t match, so our boss thought that the best idea is keeping the key where we found. So here is the key.” He said and gave the key Heather. Heather opened her mouth to thank but John literally disappeared after saying goodbye and wishing her a nice day. Heather closed the door and looked at the key she was holding in her palm. It was looking so old, so worn out. Heather went back to the room, put the key on the drawer next to her bed, and opened the little fridge, looking for water. She opened the glass water bottle and looked at the pill that she was holding in her hand. “Just for calming.” she thought and swallowed it.


	2. Chapter 2

New York, 1976, December 19th.

Ryan looked at the wristwatch that had been gifted him on Valentine’s Day of this year. It was a quarter past two in the afternoon. “He should have been here fifteen minutes ago. He would never be late,” he said to himself, let out a sigh. He turned his head when he heard the footsteps coming from the door. He smiled, went to the door to see him. But the person in front of him wasn’t his lover.  
“K-Kellie?” said Ryan with a shocked expression on his face. He was hearing his own heartbeat sounds. He was breathless. She shouldn’t have been there. She wasn’t the person who should have been there.  
“Oh, don’t call me Kellie!” shouted Keltie. “Do you have nicknames for the other girl, too?” Ryan realized that she was crying silently. Tears were flooding over her red from anger cheeks.  
“No, Keltie, I-“ Ryan stepped across Keltie and reached her hand, but she stepped back, and at that moment, Ryan saw the thing that she was holding behind her, a gun. Keltie realized that Ryan saw the gun and started to laugh hysterically “What? Do you think that I’m going to suicide? No, Ryan. Yes I will kill someone today, but it won’t be me, it will be that girl, that little bitch who took you from me, killed our love, what did she do to you?” said Keltie and reached Ryan’s face. Ryan felt awkward when she touched his face, after months maybe. He wasn’t letting her touch him or even be intimate with him for months. He didn’t have any love for her, anymore. Ryan was the one who stepped back this time. “Keltie, look I can’t do this anymore.” He said. “And now you need to calm dow-“ He interrupted with the opening door sound. He closed his eyes and wished to be dead at that moment. “I’m so sorry I’m late, my boss didn’t let me g-“ Brendon stopped when he saw Keltie with a gun next to Ryan. “W-what’s happening here?” he asked and looked at Ryan. Ryan was looking so scared. She looked at Ryan and Brendon with confusion. “What?” she said. “Don’t say that it’s her, I mean in this situation HIM.” She shook her head with refusing. “He can’t be, Ryan, tell me that you cheated me with a woman. But with A MAN?” she cried. She was shouting now. Ryan took a deep breath. He was feeling like there was a ball on his throat, and not letting him talk, breathe, swallow, live… Keltie gnashed his teeth like an angry wolf. Ryan saw that she was looking at her hand, the gun. THE GUN.  
“No! Keltie no you can’t do this, please, I will do everything you want but don’t do this to us.” Ryan said and tried to take the gun from her but she stepped back and looked at Ryan with red eyes from crying. “Us? You’re a couple now?” she said with a mocking voice. After one last look at Ryan, she turned to Brendon and pointed the gun at him. “No!” Ryan shouted, and threw himself in front of Brendon. “If you’re going to do it, you have to do it to me, first,” he said and started to cry. He felt Brendon’s hand on his back. He was whispering “Ryan, please no. Step aside, Ryan.” Brendon was crying. She started to talk, “Aw, look at this cute couple. Ryan! Step aside…or…” she said. “Or what?” said Ryan “You’re going to shoot me? Then do it.” “I said step aside, Ryan,” she said. Ryan said nothing and held Brendon’s hand. Keltie looked at their clenched hands and her eyes were looking empty now. She was looking like a devil. “Okay.” she said, and thought like ‘He will step aside anyway, he’s not that brave.’ Ryan turned his head to his side to see Brendon and smiled. “I love you.” He said.” Brendon couldn’t stop his tears anymore and tightened his hand with Ryan’s. “I love you, Ryan.” He said. “But don’t talk like that, please. She’s not going to shoot. We will walk out here, and continue to live our lives again.” Ryan said nothing, just smiled. He looked at Brendon’s eyes for the last time, and a shot was heard.  
Ryan left himself to Brendon’s arms. Brendon looked at Keltie, her eyes were closed tightly. “NO!” shouted Brendon. “You shot him.” He was shouting so loudly that his voice faded away ‘till the end of the sentence. Keltie opened her eyes, and when she saw Ryan laying on the ground she froze with the gun in her hand. Brendon stepped across her to take the gun from her, but she realized what he was trying to do, and looked at him. “It’s all because of you. If you didn’t beguile him, we were at our home right now.” She said and pointed the gun again, but Brendon didn’t wait for even a second and jumped over her to take the gun, but she had already pulled the trigger. Brendon fell next to Ryan with blood coming from his mouth, and stomach. Keltie couldn’t move for almost a minute. She had to get out of there. She just dropped the gun, went out without even a looking back at the young boys who were laying on the ground, next to each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this will be a very short chapter but I'm dealing with school so I feel kind of stressed and under pressure these days. But I promise you a long chapter for the next time. For now; hope you like it, I love y'all!

New York, 1980.

It was the ceiling that Heather saw when she opened her eyes. She must be fell asleep after taking the pills. She tried to stand up, the killing ache on her head didn’t let her so she decided to sit on the bed. When she was reaching the drawer for the bottle of water, she saw the key. She remembered what the man said, and then the key she found at their home when she was a child. She was a very curious little girl. Like she still is. She forgot the water and took the key, and looked at it like she could find out where it was going to match. She scanned the room but the key was looking so small for any lock she saw in the room. She remembered herself that she should find the lock, later and decided to go out for the dinner.  
When she came back, she directly saw her suitcase. She had to empty that thing. She was out of breath when her job is done with the suitcase. She reached her backpack and took out the books and the diaries she brought everywhere with her. She tried to open the drawer, but it was stuck. “I knew that this hotel is not that new, but come on...” she murmured and pulled the drawer more strongly. It opened. But the whole drawer opened. The drawer came out of his place and fell to the floor. She was going to curse, but then she saw something inside the drawer. A part that obviously was added later. The thing she saw after the part made her very excited. A keyhole on the part. She felt her heartbeats in her ear suddenly. She looked at the key she put on the drawer a few hours ago. It was looking like it can match. Heather took the whole drawer and put it on her lap. The secret part was obviously made years ago. Heather touched its cover, it was made of wood. The lock was looking in a pretty good position. “Whoever made this, they must be hiding really important something.” thought Heather. She took the key put it into the hole.


End file.
